Task Force: STALKER
01 August 2014 Dear Private Congratulations on being selected to part of the South Africa Ghost Squad. The esteemed Task Force: STALKER has been responsible for training many generations of extraordinary, dedicated & specialized soldiers that has served on numerous operations around the world. You should expect to be challenged as we prepare you for command, leadership and management responsibilities. To assist you with preparations for enrolment into Operation “Hammer Time” you will contacted by G W Bennett from Military Intelligence Branch. Once again, well done, we are looking forward to seeing you in the field. J Davis Foreign Area Officer 02 August 2014 Dear Private Welcome to operation “Hammer Time”. I am Captain George William Bennett from Military Intelligence Branch. We monitor all communications on foreign soil. About 3 months ago we intercepted a trace of encrypted communications that contained sensitive information. This has however been leaked on http://www.ufosightings.co.za/364/ We have come to the conclusion that there might be an mole in one of our foreign networks. At this stage we can’t release any more information. Stand by for further communication from our Advanced Foreign Counterintelligence Officer to get you up to speed on our latest data recovery. G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 03 August 2014 Dear Private Our Sat Com has intercepted the following communication that corresponds to our satellite imagery of the area. So far we have only been able to decrypt some of the data that points so South Africa. Analysis points to the following URL. http://www.chupacabra.co.za Our Imagery Intelligence Technician is analyzing the remaining data. We will notify you once we have extracted the necessary information. We were also able to partially recover the following data and we need your assistance in deciphering the information. <<<< Download File 1242 >>>>> You can view the full mission briefing once you have logged in to: http://www.operationhammertime.co.za/ I trust you have your login details by now. Please report back as soon as you have completed your task N Anderson Advanced Foreign Counterintelligence Officer 06 August 2014 Dear Private Our Advanced Foreign Counterintelligence Officer reports that his team was able to partially reconstruct a breadcrumbs trail that has identified the source of the communications. It appears to be coming from South America. The trail has lead to of our persons of interest in South America, we have put him under 24 hour surveillance. Uploads to the recovered link from the chat room has been monitored and there is a new updated file. http://www.ufosightings.co.za/658/ The following URL is involved but we are uncertain the what extent. http://baalbeck.co.za We will be monitoring the domain for activity. Log in the view updated missions page. G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch 14 August 2014 Dear Private We have linked traffic on the domain: http://baalbeck.co.za Data Packets are being uploaded from a masked IP as we speak. We need to intercept the data and verify the identity of the users on the network. Our friends at Forensics has supplied us with an extraction tool to access the information. We have accessed a directory and the website and installed the application. http://baalbeck.co.za/xtracto/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey We will be able to analyse the data once it has been extracted. Log in the view updates on your missions page http://www.operationhammertime.co.za G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 15 August 2014 Dear Private Well done on the data retrieval. This information is not of any importance. We have tracked down the origin of the traffic in South Africa. This has been pinpointed to an Internet Cafe in Long Street, Cape Town. Our Imagery Analysis Specialist, Mark Harris has retrieved some surveillance footage from this internet cafe. There was suspicious behaviour by one of the suspects that used the cafe at the time of the incident. Here is the footage that was retrieved. The suspect in question is a caucasian female in her early thirties wearing sunglasses & a hat. <<<< Download File 1619-1622-082014 >>>>> Our forensics team is currently working on retrieving information from the computer used. Log in the view updates on your missions page http://www.operationhammertime.co.za G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 17 August 2014 Dear Private We were able to recover limited information from the Computer that was used on Thursday in the Internet Cafe. We are currently still busy data mining and would like to get started on analyses. Could you give us a hand? <<<< Download File 387621 >>>>> Report back with your findings. We are investigating further and will notify you of any breakthroughs. S Benson Forensics Branch. 19 August 2014 Dear Private Good job in data analysis and uncovering the URL: http://panchovilla.co.za Forensics were able to install an updated version of Xtracto on their server, the script is ready for execution. http://panchovilla.co.za/xtracto/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey After you have completed the task you have to disable the server's FTP capabilities. Please follow instructions. Log in the view updates on your missions page http://www.operationhammertime.co.za G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 27 August 2014 Dear Private We have picked up traces of a hidden domain from the last data retrieval. Please stand by for further communication. G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 27 August 2014 - 2 Dear Private During forensic analysis a hidden link was found: http://desanmartin.co.za/ The nature of the relationship is unknown. Xtracto has been prepared and is ready for execution. http://desanmartin.co.za/xtracto/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey And remember, after you have completed the task you have to disable the server's FTP capabilities. We can let this information slip into the wrong hands. Please follow instructions. Log in the view updates on your missions page http://www.operationhammertime.co.za G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 09 September 2014 Dear Private One of the Squad Members has contacted us regarding a file from the extracted data that is password protected. We should be able to help crack the password with our custom tools. Upload the file to this location. http://www.operationhammertime.co.za/secure/ G W Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 11 September 2014 Viva la revolución ! 11 September 2014 URGENT COMMUNICATION It appears that our email database has been compromised! We are currently investigating, stand by! TH Fisher Information Security Technician 16 September 2014 Dear Private After and in-depth analysis on our communication system we have finally tracked down the source of the breach. It appears that there was malicious software attached to the archived file that was uploaded. Our security systems picked it up in time, however we have to reboot before all systems are go. We have activated one of our deep cover agents, J P Labuschagne. He is mission ready, stand by for further communications from him. AJ Morgan Missions Director 16 September 2014 - 2 Dear Private After and in-depth analysis on our communication system we have finally tracked down the source of the breach. It appears that there was malicious software attached to the archived file that was uploaded. Our security systems picked it up in time, however we have to reboot before all systems are go. We have activated one of our deep cover agents, J P Labuschagne. He is mission ready, stand by for further communications from him. A J Morgan Missions Director 17 September 2014 Hey Private Due to security restriction I had to keep this one simple. I have left a deaddrop over here (-33.938584, 18.438507) with some much needed intel. Look out for the stalker signs. Be safe, JP 30 September 2014 Dear Private One of our reconnaissance satellites monitoring SA has revealed activity on our suspect. We were also able to intercept satellite phone communication, this revealed that they have scheduled a secure online meeting tonight at 22h00. The http://baalbeck.co.za website looks to be used as an backend for their communications system. Our security experts have redeveloped Xracto to access all communication protocols on her computer. Please follow the instructions on http://baalbeck.co.za/secure/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey Please report back. GW Bennett Military Intelligence Branch. 30 October 2014 Dear Private All traces of the security breach have been resolved, we have been tracking the source and are close to obtaining their whereabouts. We are breaking radio silence as some important information has come to light after a well executed undercover mission by one of our recon operatives He managed to get close enough to our suspect to clone her mobile phone, we have since been able to retrieve multiple files that have linked our mole directly to South America. <<<<<< View surveillance photos here >>>>>> Our South African suspect has links to the SANSA as one of the intercepted emails was traced back to this IP address: 41.74.158.22 This email also contained information linked to Kondor-E, a missing South African spy satellite being used by the Federales. Their system needs to be infiltrated in order to trace locations and intercept any further comms. We have uploaded software to the satellite. Your assistance is needed to gain access to the system. We will take over once the uplink has been completed and execute the final steps to gain control of the satellite. You know what to do. http://www.kondor-e.co.za/secure/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey Please report back. AJ Morgen Military Intelligence Branch. 31 October 2014 *****HIGH RISK SITUATION***** We have finally put the pieces together . . . our targets are involved in a ploy to sabotage on of our active missions on the ISS. After further recon on the recently secured satellite it seems that they have developed an attack on the guidance systems of the Space Shuttle. This is of high importance as valuable cargo is at risk. Your assistance is needed to disrupt their plans of uploading the virus. Our coordinated counter attack is scheduled for 18h00 SAST on November 3, 2014 Stand by for your satellite uplink passcodes. TR Walker Tactical Systems Officer/Mission Specialist 31 October 2014 *****Tacticle***** Dear Private Well done on a perfectly executed mission. Using the recently secured satellite, our recon team was able to triangulate the cells whereabouts. We need to assemble a small tactical team to infiltrate their position and extract of our target. All Privates based in the the Cape Town area need to report to Drill Instructor Mason. If you are mission ready contact him on info@ghostrecruit.co.za We will be selecting the final tactical team for our assault scheduled for 8 November 2014. The chosen team will be inserted near the entry point of the compound North of Cape Town. Cutoff times for enrolment is 4 November 2014. AJ Morgan Missions Director 05 November 2014 Dear Private We had some minor difficulties securing our uplink to Expedition 41. Mission is GO! Stand by and be ready for 18h00 SAST. You know what to do. http://soyuz-40.com/secure/ Login Details: Username: ghost Password: masterkey AJ Morgen Military Intelligence Branch. 10 November 2014 Dear Private Job well done on the counter attack. Our covert mission was a success as well. Please stand by for a Full Mission Debriefing on 14 November 2014. A J Morgan Missions Director 14 November 2014 Debriefing: Below is the rundown of events for operation Hammer Time. Our primary objective was to stop Miss Jessica Jones, who was working for the South African National Space Agency (SANSA), from releasing information regarding a top secret black ops program. Interrogation proved that Miss Jones was in possession of classified documents from the 1960’s relating to Project ODIN (Orbital Defence Initiative - an orbital super weapon that utilises kinetic bombardment and to be used as a non-nuclear deterrent and defensive weapon for the United States). She managed to obtain more intelligence through public declassified information from the 1960’s. Link to the other half of the Blueprint document. The first leak was a redacted file released through the website www.ufosightings.co.za, this was initially noted as a conspiracy theory. Link to the noted redacted document. We uncovered that the owners of the website, Gabriel Cohen, a Mexican nationalist living in South Africa had ties to General Diego Almagro the leader of the Federales in South America. They are a cell operation based in the Americas positioned against the USA. With Miss Jones’ help they managed to uncover more information pertaining to ODIN. Their assumption was that this would be untraceable in remote South Africa and from the eyes of the Echelon. However, they were wrong and always under our watchful eye. The information leaked during subsequent months notified the Federales of Project ODIN, affording them ample time to disrupt our plans for the completion of the Project. Thankfully, with your help, their mission to sabotage Expedition 41 failed and our supplies and cargo were successfully delivered to the ISS in close proximity to ODIN. Our secondary mission was the extraction of our target. Using the secured missing South African spy satellite (Kondor-e), our recon team was able to triangulate the targets whereabouts to just North of Cape Town. At the time Miss Jones was seeking asylum at the Federales compound. A tactical team was assembled to infiltrate their position and extract the target. Huge amounts of resistance were experienced whilst entering the compound, however, quick work was made of the situation and our target was acquired. You will forever be part of Task Force Stalker, but now we have to put everyone into deep cover. Return to your normal daily activities, as you were. We might need you again. This mission was well executed. You should all be very proud of yourselves. AJ Morgan, Missions Director